Divergent (Four's Point of View)
by withlovemelanie
Summary: Divergent in Tobias/Four's point of view. This is not a complete story, I have chosen chapters from the book that I enjoy and expanded them from Tobias's POV. Feel free to review the chapters, they are always welcome. You may also include chapters you would like me to include in his perspective.
1. The First Jumper

**This is just a one-shot. It's the sixth chapter of Divergent from Tobias/Four's point of view. I might be doing other one shots in his perspective, this is just a tester however. Let me know what you think, reviews are always welcome!**

_**I do not own Divergent, or any of the characters present. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.**_

* * *

Finally the day had arrived, the day I was both anxiously awaiting as well as slightly dreading. The new initiates. I waited eagerly at the bottom of the Dauntless compound. Waiting to see who would be the bravest of the initiates, the first jumper.

It had been only two years since my Dauntless initiation, and although it felt much longer than that, I still had very vivid memories. The excitement and freedom I felt as my blood dropped onto the Dauntless coals, as I left the building amongst the other Dauntless my father shooting me a deadly gaze as I left. My fear landscape, my first meet with Eric, who used to merely be a scared little Erudite boy both mesmerized and terrified of what the future in this faction held.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Lauren. "Who do you think will be the first jumper?"

"A Dauntless born. Maybe an Erudite." I shrug, with full confidence, although I'd love to be proven wrong, that's always been the case. Either it's a Dauntless born who has lived here all their lives, knowing what lies at the bottom. Or an Erudite, smart enough to understand that the Dauntless don't want to kill their initiates.

Lauren nodded in agreement, and we wait in silence eagerly awaiting the first jumper. A few seconds pass before they jump, I can hear Max still giving instructions.

Finally, I hear a whoosh of wind coming from the top, there are no screams to follow this one. My eyes trail her falling body, her hair is blonde and tied up. And grey. Grey clothes. Could it be?

A small girl with a petite frame who appeared to be no older than 12, certainly not 16.

I immediately stretch my hand out, amongst a crowd of other hands. Her body didn't uphold her age, but her face certainly did. She had a narrow face with long blonde hair and an indescribable set of eyes.

She grabs my hand, almost rolling off the net. I catch her right before she falls face first into the ground, still slightly in a trance. I don't let go of her until I see she is steady on her feet.

"Can't believe it. A stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." Lauren says.

And I see for the first time someone who is more like me than she could possibly imagine. Barely a teenager, choosing to set aside her grey clothes for those of black instead. Putting aside her selfless instincts in hopes of defeating cowardice, unaware that her selfless instincts will be what guide her through initiation.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I say rather defensively. This girl seems familiar but I can't quite put a name to her face. I had tried my absolute hardest to shut out all of the memories I had of my old faction and this seemed to be the only time I've ever regretted doing so.

"What's your name?" I ask.

She hesitates for a second, "..Uhmm."

I smile all too knowingly. The Abnegation do not permit extravagance, she knows that her name doesn't fit in here, just as I had. "Think about it. You don't get to pick again"

After a second, she responds. "Tris." And for the first time in a while I feel happy with my choice. Since my initiation I have considered leaving the Dauntless compound several times, becoming factionless. Especially after Amar's death. But finally, it seems as if I might have a purpose. Perhaps someone who understands.

"Tris. Make the announcement Four." Lauren says grinning, and I can tell Lauren's enthusiasm spreads to Tris too, as she smiles.

For the first time since I become a trainer, I grin, "First jumper - Tris!" I shout very eagerly.

I hear shouts and applause from the Dauntless crowd. How different they must seem to her, I think. But I'm taken by surprise, rather than being taken aback from the cheers, Tris embraces it. She'll fit in perfectly here.

I barely register the next jumper, she's a screamer though. Candor most likely.

"Welcome to Dauntless." I say to Tris, placing my hand on her back. She looks up at me with her fragile eyes, deep and knowingly.

Suddenly, something snaps in me, Tris. Beatrice. Beatrice Prior. Her father was friends with mine. She had a brother too, a loving family. I wonder why she chose to leave. But I know the answer already. She felt out of place, this girl with adrenaline pumping through her, certainly couldn't be confined to Abgnegation customs.

I pray that she doesn't recognize me, I've changed a lot regardless. I left as a scared Abnegation boy and turned into a determined Dauntless.

But as her eyes turn to mine, I see no hint of recognition. I breathe out a sigh of relief.


	2. Visiting Day

**I do not own the characters or the story, full credit goes to Veronica Roth. Please do not hesitate to send in reviews, and you may also include chapters or sections you would like to see done in Four's perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was utter chaos in the pit with the families of initiates and members piling in, hoping to reunite. I could only hope that the initiates clung to Eric's advice, we do take the phrase faction before blood very seriously here. Those who display too much emotional attachment, knowing our current leaders, could end up being kicked out of Dauntless.

As I said this though, I know by they, I mean Tris. The rest, I wouldn't be glad to see them fail - I do have more of a heart than that, but it wouldn't affect me. She is brave, and she shows that in her defiance, but I can only hope just this once she'll do what she's told.

I turn around to see Tris whispering to a much taller figure nearly identical to herself. She has long blonde hair, easily tied back so as to not draw attention. Her blue eyes are piercing, radiating both subtle maturity as well as energetic youth. Her face is narrow and slim, her figure itself almost identical to Tris's. Her clothes however were too baggy to ever deem her as pretty, her back arched low symbolizing the Abnegation's need for invisibility. Her face is memorable, and I recognize her all too instantly, just as I had recognized Tris.

I realize that I had inched towards the two of them, and Tris is staring at me both expectantly and nervously. Tris's mother starts towards me. She offers her hand out, a Dauntless greeting, a handshake. It times like this where Abnegation's selflessness truly shows. Their understanding of customs and quick adaptation to them. It's times like this that makes me feel most guilty of my choice, Marcus was inhumanely cruel, that didn't define Abnegation as a whole.

"Hello," her mother says, introducing herself. "My name is Natalie, I'm Beatrice's mother."

"Four," I say, nodding. "It's nice to meet you." I can only hope she doesn't recognize me.

"Four," she repeats calmly, the word hanging on her tongue. "Is that a nickname?" She says it casually, but her eyes give her away. She looks at me with recognition more than anything. She knows who I am and I can only hope that she will let the secret come out when I'm ready.

"Yes," is the only response I have, not bothering to elaborate on the situation any more than necessary. "Your daughter is doing well here. I've been overseeing her training," I say, hastily trying to change the topic.

"That's good to hear," she says. "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

With good reason. Dauntless initiation is difficult, and signs of that are clearly reflected on Tris's face. The dark circles that cloud her eyes from lack of sleep, the faded purple bruising all over her face. This was common in all the initiates, the only thing setting Tris apart was her eyes. Her eyes were held confidently, the blue holding a brighter gleam than usual. It was that faint hope found in her eyes that allowed me to confidently assure her that there was no need to worry.

"You look familiar for some reason, Four." Natalie Prior says out of nowhere, her statement catching me off guard.

"I can't imagine why." I say rather defensively, not meaning the words to come out nearly as harsh as they do. "I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation."

To my surprise, she merely laughs. "Few people do, these days. I don't take it personally." But as she looks at me, I understand. It is her way of communicating to me that she knows who I am, and intends to keep my secret.

I relax a little, nodding towards Natalie Prior, thankful for keeping my secrets. "Well, I'll leave you to your reunion." I say before leaving.

I hang around the Pit for awhile, wandering as I see teary eyed transfer families and chaotic Dauntless families. That was one thing that was never difficult for me, letting go of my old life. There never was anything for me to be emotionally invested in, I suppose that's why I only have four fears. It's not nearly as much of a strength as everyone sees it to be, because in reality, it just means there isn't much to care about anymore.

My thoughts are interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. As I turn around I am startled to see none other than Tris's mother. "Can we talk?" She whispers.

I nod my head curtly as she takes the lead, taking us to a nearly empty hallway where there are no cameras. She knows her way around the pit very well, surprisingly well. How is that possible? I know the answer already. She knew a few things about Dauntless initiation, she knows this hallway. Her mother way Dauntless, which is very evident as Tris displays an almost inheritance for Dauntless.

Natalie Prior stops dead in her tracks, and looks to the side both ways before saying anything. I notice that she walks and holds herself as an Abnegation, but even through that, her true side shows. She composes herself confidently, with the sort of ease that only the Dauntless could have.

"Tobias," she nods towards me, her voice sending chills down my back. It has been a while since I've heard my real name. It feels nice. "My daughter made her choice, but that isn't to say that I will ever stop loving her. She doesn't understand what it means yet, but I know you are aware."

What is she talking about? Aware about what? "This faction, it is not safe for people such as Beatrice, and yourself as well. People fear the unknown, the Dauntless leaders more than anyone. My daughter mentioned that you are her instructor, please, help her to understand the significance. Hide her aptitude from the leaders." She does nothing but look at me very gravely, the concealed Abnegation emotion slightly leaking through.

Mrs. Prior is definitely not scary, but something about the tone of her voice makes it almost difficult to reply. "I will," I say, in an almost childish manner in comparison. I understand now, Tris amongst myself is Divergent. She knows about the Divergent, about the deaths in Dauntless. I want to ask her how she knows I am Divergent, but the chance does not arise.

"I must leave now, Tobias. Please know I am eternally grateful." She says, giving me one last thank you before turning around and leaving.

"Wait, but -" I say, going after her. She cuts me off. "I know you have several questions, but now is not the time. I must be headed off now before people start asking questions. Be well. Be brave."

And just like that, Mrs. Prior leaves the hallway, composing herself as if this conversation never happened.

I now know two things; Tris is Divergent and her mother was a Dauntless. I know that just as Amar protected me, I will protect Tris.


End file.
